The Valentine's Day Corruption of Damon Salvatore
by Angel's blue eyed girl
Summary: This is my fic in response to the prompt by Ciara 2531 for the A2A Valentine Exchange on Live Journal. As always, it's rated M for a reason...


The Valentine's Day Corruption of Damon Salvatore.

A fic by Jenna, written for Ciara-2531 for the A2A LJ Valentine's Day Exchange.

Rating:M

Prompt: Basics: A/U. Vamp!Elena. TeenageHuman!Damon.  
>Details: I want this set in 2012 so 1864!Damon has no place here. No flashbacks, no time travel. Just Damon as a teenage boy in 2012. And as for Vamp! Elena, I want her to be fierce and feisty but I don't want her to be anything like Katherine. I want their first meeting to be incorporated somehow (that much can be done in flashback if you so desire)and I want smut. Extra points if you make it Damon's first time. Include Valentine's day however you like or not.<p>

Okay, so here's what I came up with. Hope you like it, babe. ;)

**Fells Church-The University of Southern Virginia Campus.**

"Come on, Elena, quit being such a 'Buzz-Kill-Bob'. It'll be fun," Caroline chirped as they headed across the campus.

It was late January and the trees were bare. The ground was covered in snow and it crunched beneath their feet as they walked along the frozen grass. Technically, they were too late to attend classes this semester and too early to enroll in spring courses, but Caroline had faked their transcripts and compelled the women in the enrollment office to look the other way and voilà—Elena and Caroline were now full-fledged USV students.

Elena glanced sideways at her bubbly friend and rolled her eyes. "Really Care, when I said I wanted a change, I didn't mean going to back to school….again. We did the whole college experience thirty-five years ago. Tell me again why this is a great idea?"

"Because," Caroline replied, refusing to let Elena's lack of enthusiasm quell her own; "we've been in a rut for over two years. That's why. You became deperessing when you hooked with Mr. Broody-Pants, but since you ended it, you've been miserable. I can't stand it anymore!"

Elena sighed at her friend's complaint. It was true. Immortality had begun to lose its appeal lately—who wants eternity when there wasn't that special someone to share it with? "So, you think I was more fun when I was with Stefan?"

"God no!" Caroline exclaimed. "He's a self-flagellating-moper who tried to get you on a 'Bunny-diet!' "_But…" _she added, "at least when we'd take off for a weekend and get away from him you'd let your hair down and I'd get to see my best friend again—you remember her—the one who used to live her un-life to the fullest?" Care shot Elena a disgruntled look. "I swear, lately, you've been almost as big a downer as he was!"

Elena giggled. "Heaven forbid." She eyed the beautiful old buildings of the University of Southern Virginia and decided maybe Caroline was right. She really did need to learn to enjoy her immortality again. Had two years with Stefan really turned her into a downer?

"Fine," she capitulated with a sigh. "Just don't expect me to join a sorority this time around. The last time we did that I nearly ripped that girls throat out during pledge week! Remember?"

Caroline giggled. "She was a bitch though. If anyone deserved it—she did!" Elena merely raised a brow and the blonde sighed. "Fine," she said, "no sororities, but we're definitely joining the cheerleading squad."

Elena let out a groan, but allowed her friend and fellow vampire to drag her along behind her as they explored their newest adventure.

**Across Campus:**

Damon Salvatore headed towards his mid-morning class. Creative Arts wasn't the high point of his day, but he was happy to be here at the University of Southern Virginia, rather than at some Seminary School studying to be a Priest like his parents had wanted. It had taken him awhile to get a feel for the campus and public school, but he was completely thrilled to be here. Mainly because he'd come so close to *not* being here. His parents were strict Catholics and hadn't wanted him to attend a 'public school' under any circumstances, but he'd convinced them that USV would be a much better choice for him, despite it not being Catholic orientated.

For the first few months, he'd kind of rebelled, going to parties and whatnot, mainly because it felt good to be out from under his parent's thumb and strict guidelines, but he'd soon settled down into a routine of classes and studying. His parents had finally accepted his choice, even though he knew they were still terribly disappointed that he'd decided not to become a priest. Damon felt bad, but not bad enough to go home.

It was his life, and he wanted to live it according to his dreams, not theirs.

Damon wanted to build beautiful buildings and bridges. Massive structures built on grace and beauty. He had an eye and talent for it and USV was one of the best schools in the nation for architecture. His parents had refused at first, but after months of arguing, they'd finally relented. Damon figured they'd realized it was either *let* him go or lose him altogether. Considering going to a public College was his first *real* rebellion, Damon had been pretty pleased at his success.

He was looking down at his phone, texting his dorm mate when he literally bumped into a group of young women. "Excuse me," he said and attempted to go around.

One of the young women stepped to the side and blocked him. "Not a problem, you can bump into me anytime," a feminine voice purred and Damon looked up from the phone in his hand to focus on the blue eyes of the blonde talking to him.

He flashed a smile, not completely unaware of how he affected girls and women in general. More than half the girls here had already either flirted with him outrageously or outright offered themselves to him, but Damon had rebuffed the many advances cast his way. As silly as it sounded—he was waiting for the right girl to come his way. It was old-fashioned, but it was his choice and Damon didn't want to settle on a distraction. He wanted it to be real when he made love.

He was irritated they were delaying him, but his natural good manners wouldn't allow him to be rude.

"I'm not usually so clumsy," he said by way of excuse and smiled again. "Must have been all the pretty girls," he teased, unconsciously letting his eyes roam briefly over each girl, taking note of their tight jeans or shorts and tank tops. They were all very pretty and he felt a flush rise to his cheeks at where his mind was wandering.

The girls all giggled in that way girls did when they were flirting with a cute guy.

"Where are you going?" a petite brunette asked, separating herself from the pack.

Damon shrugged. "Jefferson Hall-Creative Arts."

"Oooh, you're an artist," the blonde breathed, inching closer and taking hold of his arm. "What's your name?"

He disentangled himself from her clutches. "Damon. Damon Salvatore."

The blonde and the brunette both zeroed in on him and boldly grabbed him again, each of them claiming an arm. "Okay, Damon…" The blonde said, giving him a flirtatious smile. "I'm Brittany and that's…" she nodded her head towards the brunette gripping his other arm. "Penelope. We're with the Phi-Beta-Delta sorority and our fraternal club, Phi-Alpha-Delta is having their annual Valentine's Day party next weekend…"

The brunette; Penelope tilted her head and batted her fake lashes at him. "Yeah, we're supposed to help do the invites." She wet her lips and her hands tightened on his forearm. "Why don't you come?"

Damon had done his best to stay away from frat parties while here. There was usually activities happening there that he didn't want to be a part of. "Um…" he hedged. His parents would have simultaneousl heart attacks if they could see him now—a girl on each arm and debating whether to go to (what was sure to be) a wild party.

"You simply have to," Brittany added on a whine. "It's like the first big blowout of the year. It's gonna be huge."

"Plus," Penelope added, "Me and Brit will give you a personal tour of the house—starting with the *smoosh*room." She grinned at her blonde friend. "Right, Brit?"

Brittany's eyes focused on Damon's beautiful face and she licked her lips. "Oh def."

Damon's eyes darted back and forth between the two girls. He had absolutely no idea what a *smoosh* room was, but it was pretty obvious what they were offering. He'd been propositioned enough over the years to know a come on when he saw it and normally he would have tried to disentangle himself, but… he was here to change. He wanted to start living his life for himself and while he might not want to do the deed with these two, it didn't mean he didn't want to open himself up to finding the right girl now that he was no longer looking at being a Priest.

Finally he agreed just so he could escape and get to class. "Okay," he said, unaware that another pair of dark eyes were watching him from afar, yet hearing every word of his conversation…

****D&E****

Caroline suddenly appeared at Elena's shoulder. "What'cha lookin at?" Her eyes followed Elena's intense gaze and a slow smile appeared on her pretty face as she spotted the utterly drool-worthy guy being manhandled between two girls. "Ooohh…I see," she giggled, but Elena didn't answer, she simply continued to stare at him like a woman starved and he was a ten course buffet. "Well, he's delicious," she said, but Caroline noticed Elena wasn't paying her the slightest amount of attention. Her eyes were glued to the handsome dark haired guy walking into Jefferson Hall. Once he had entered the building, disappearing from Elena's line of vision, Caroline sighed. "Okay, he's gorgeous, but I get the feeling that he's not some normal hottie. Who is he?" she asked.

"Damon Salvatore," Elena answered softly.

Caroline gasped. "Wait, Salvatore? As in Stefan's great-great-add a few more greats to that grand-nephew?"

Elena nodded and Caroline groaned. "No. Elena, no! His family are like rabid Catholic Vampire hunters!"

"I don't care. Did you _see_ him?" Elena licked her lips. "He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I want him."

Caroline recognized the determined tilt to Elena's chin. There was no talking her out of something when she had *that* look on her face. She groaned again. "You know this is crazy, right? He's probably been raised to hate vampires."

Elena shrugged. "I don't care, Caroline." She paused and a slow smile spread across her face. "I swear…I think I just fell in love."

"Oh puh-lease!" Caroline huffed, crossing her arms and glaring pointedly at her friend. "You fell in lust and I can totally understand why. He's gorgeous, but-"

"No buts," Elena interrupted. "He's going to the Phi-Beta-Delta sorority party this weekend and I plan on being there."

"Elena, what if—?"

Elena glanced sideways at Caroline. I'm going; Care, with or without you."

******D&E******

Damon clicked the 'end' button on his phone with a long, drawn out sigh.

His dorm mate; Jimmy flashed a teasing grin at him. "Are your parents still calling you every night?"

Damon nodded with a roll of his eyes. "Yep," he said, popping the 'P'. "They're positive the 'public school system' is going to corrupt me."

Jimmy laughed. "Just imagine what they'd say if they knew about your fan club!"

"Stop…" Damon groaned.

It wasn't his fault women seemed to flock to him. He didn't do anything to encourage it, as a matter of fact he did his best to evade all the girls that constantly made his decision to remain celibate a chore. It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex, he did. He was a healthy, red-blooded American male, but his beliefs were ingrained deeply and he wanted to wait for 'the one'.

The night of the party, Damon was still debating whether to go or not when (what Jimmy called) his 'fan-club', Penelope and Brittany showed up at his dorm room and insisted (whined and pleaded) he go until he agreed to accompany them back to the party.

"Fine, just let me get dressed," he sighed.

Little did he know his life was about to change forever,,,

******D&E******

The party was loud and boisterous. Drunken frat boys were huddling around a huge keg of beer shouting 'Drink-drink-drink!' Rock music blared from the huge speakers placed strategically around the rooms and huge pink and red hearts were arranged here, there and everywhere around the antebellum house, taped along the banister of the curved staircase and hanging from every light fixture in the place. It was gaudy, just like this party and Elena was just getting ready to leave when Damon finally showed. She knew the exact moment he arrived. Her blood raced and her knees got just a little weak. She had a thing for him bad and tonight she was finally ready to act on it.

She'd been watching him from afar ever since she and Caroline became students at USV. She'd follow him, staying just out of his vision—needing to see him as she got to know him better. And she had. She'd found out he was taking architecture as his major and creative arts as his minor. She knew he was eighteen, liked junk food like pizza and cheeseburgers, classical poetry and movies—which meant he had a romantic side, but she also knew he was either innocent of women or very, very picky about the women he slept with by the way he rebuffed the tons of come-ons and blatant groping he got on a daily basis. He hadn't hooked up—not once. And that intrigued her to no end.

Elena's eyes drank him in. He looked utterly edible tonight in boots, faded jeans, a white button down shirt, black jacket and a fedora style hat. She loved his hats, he wore them well, but she loved his hair, natural and messy looking even better. He came all the way into the house and Elena scowled when she noticed (what she'd started to call) the leeches follow him through the door and immediately attach themselves to either side of his sexy body—like little sucker fish. Elena felt her fangs ache. Those girls were like his damned shadows. She'd have to get rid of them—one way or another.

Just then Caroline sidled up to her. "I guess you're hottie isn't coming, but I found mine for the night." She pointed out a dark haired guy standing by the bar. "That's Tyler. Isn't he tasty?"

Elena didn't reply, instead she turned Caroline's head to the doorway and Damon. "Oooh, he _is_ here." She frowned. "But I see he's got Twiddle-Dee and Dum with him." Caroline noted Elena's smirk and giggled. "Not that they'll pose any threat." She took Elena by the shoulders and pushed her towards Damon. "Well, what're you waiting for? You want him—go get him."

Elena shrugged her off. "I'm waiting for the right moment, Care. There's something about him and I want our first meeting to be something special."

Caroline snorted, but knew better than to argue with Elena. Once she made her mind up, it was impossible to change it. "Fine, stay in the shadows and play stalker-girl all you want, but I'm going to go dance with Tyler."

Elena turned to get a look at the boy Caroline was talking about. He looked like a jock. Cute, but nowhere near as stunning as Damon. "Okay. Have fun," she said idly, her eyes immediately going back to Damon; watching as one of the leeches handed him a glass with (most likely) some kind of booze in it.

Caroline was still chattering about Tyler and Elena managed to tear her eyes away from the beautiful dark haired man of her dreams for a moment to ask, "Huh? What was that?"

"I knew you weren't listening."

"Sorry," Elena said, but her expression said she was anything but.

Caroline gave an exasperated sigh. "_I said_…Tyler is really is cute—even if he is a bit young."

Elena rolled her eyes. "We're two hundred and forty seven years old, Caroline—everybody seems young at that age."

"Speak for yourself," Caroline interjected. "Katherine turned you a full two years before—" She broke off abruptly when Elena's face darkened. Despite the noise of the party, the silence between them was deafening for a moment. "I'm sorry," Caroline said, "I shouldn't have brought her up."

Elena shook off the bad memories. "No, it's alright. It's in the past. She died a long time ago. It's not your fault."

"Yeah, you say that, but it was my family that helped trap her inside that church to burn."

"And they died in the fire too. Nobody won." Elena threw her arm around her best friend's shoulder. "And at least, I got you, my eternal besty out of the whole ordeal. So, I'm okay. I've told you this at least a hundred times." Elena spotted Damon again just as he was heading out to the pool area—alone for a change. Her blood throbbed, along with other parts of her anatomy too. It was time to meet him. "Now, let's end this trip down memory lane before it spoils both our nights." She gave Caroline a gentle shove towards the bar where Care's boy-toy was still waiting. "I think your Tyler is beginning to get lonely…"

Caroline's natural good nature returned and she grinned. "Oh, we can't have that." She noted where Damon was and gave Elena a wink. "No waiting up tonight, right?"

Elena's answering smile was wicked. "Definitely not," she purred and made a bee-line for the pool area.

****D&E****

After ditching his 'fan club' Damon meandered around the huge backyard, trying to get into the swing of the party. He felt a little out of place. This was definitely not his scene, but still, he couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him as he imagined his straight laced parents' reaction to his presence at a frat party! He took another sip of the fruity concoction Brittany had pressed into his hand earlier and his smile widened. Giuseppe would probably call Father Murphy and want an exorcism performed! He chuckled out loud at his own joke and realized he was feeling far more relaxed already. He took another deep swallow from the drink and decided that a few more of these just might get him into the swing of things after all.

He headed to the poolside bar and quickly got himself another.

Elena watched him from across the yard until he headed for the bar and then she blurred across the space, faster than the human eye could detect, and stopped right behind him.

Damon turned and crashed right into Elena, gasping as their bodies collided and his full drink splashed across her chest, drawing his attention to the perfectly shaped breasts accentuated by her form fitting tank top.

He flushed when he realized he'd been staring at her chest—for a long time. His eyes flew to her face and he sucked in a sharp breath. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. His tongue seemed to freeze and he could only stare for a moment—stunned at her ethereal allure.

"I guess I should wear a bell or something," Elena teased, giving him a smile to break the ice.

That seemed to snap him out of his stupor. "Oh, jeez…I'm sorry," he said, grabbing a handful of napkins off the bar and blotting her chest. "It was my fault I didn't see you behind me. I hope this isn't ruined."

Elena suppressed the shiver as the back of his hand brushed her breast, taking note of his impossibly long lashes and his look of concentration. He wasn't (intentionally) doing something erotic, but as his knuckle accidentally touched her nipple—it was like fire raced along her flesh and she bit her lip to keep her moan at bay. His touch was electrifying and she wanted to savor it before he realized what he was doing.

He was focused on getting her shirt dry, but when her nipples hardened before his eyes, Damon yanked his hand back as it dawned on him he was basically fondling her in public. "I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't—I mean I shouldn't have—"

Elena chuckled huskily, licking her lips when his face flushed and his startling blue eyes darted away, looking anywhere but at her face. "It's okay…" She leaned up on her tip toes and whispered in his ear. "Actually, I thoroughly enjoyed it."

Her soft words and lips sent chills racing up and down his spine. "You did?" he yelped.

"I did," Elena confirmed, pressing closer to him. She wanted him and Caroline was right—when Elena made her mind up, nothing stood in her way. Her hands slid up Damon's chest and grabbed hold of his jacket. "Don't be nervous."

His body tightened, hardening instantly and Damon took a step back suddenly even more nervous. Elena followed, keeping them almost intimately joined at the belly.

"What are you doing?" he gasped as his lower body began to throb almost painfully. He'd never had this reaction to a girl before (at least not this strong) and Damon was thrown off balance. He stumbled backwards, unsure what to do, because his body was betraying him.

She smirked. "Nothing you aren't thoroughly enjoying," she teased, glancing down and taking note of the very obvious bulge in his jeans.

Damon almost tripped over his own feet backing away from her. He'd never met a woman so brazen before. "What do you want?" he asked breathlessly as she backed him right up against the bar.

The wood dug into his spine as Elena scraped her nails down his heaving chest. He was too sweet and she wasn't going to go through another night without having him.

"You," she purred. "I want you." Elena's eyes captured his, but she didn't let her compulsion out, she simply stared deeply into his startling blue gaze as she said, "And I think you want me too. It's fast, I know, but you feel it. This connection. I bet you even want to kiss me, right now..."

Damon shivered hard. His body hummed with both the alcohol he'd consumed and the formidable and (more than) a bit frightening effect she was having on his libido. Normally he could control his more base urges, but there was something about her—something so magnetic…Damon felt helplessly drawn to her.

"God!" he whispered and he wasn't sure if he was taking his Lord's name in vain or praying for His help…either way, it didn't matter anymore. She was right. The feelings of hunger she was stirring in him were overpowering his will to resist and with a loud groan of surrender, Damon tunneled his fingers through her hair and crashed his mouth down upon hers, giving in to the urge he'd had since he bumped into her.

Elena looped her arms around his neck and kissed him back wholeheartedly. She hadn't had to compel him—not at all. Her heart sang because in that second she knew he did indeed feel their connection too! She pressed herself against him and gave herself over to his kiss. He was eager and a bit sloppy. Elena deduced he had very limited experience with women, but what he lacked in experience; he more than made up for in raw passion. His tongue sought entrance into her mouth and Elena willingly opened for him. Her toes curled as she got the first *real* taste of him.

She moaned softly. Oh-yes-God! He was exquisite.

The kiss went on and on; hands groping, tongues mating and battling for control, until Damon's need for oxygen had him yanking his head back and sucking in deep, ragged breaths. Elena's chest was heaving too, despite her utter lack of any need to breathe; she couldn't seem to stop the deep heaving gulps of air she was taking. Her fingers curled into the muscles under his shirt as she fought the demon within her that said 'Take him-Bite him-Make him hers'. She resisted the urge and instead rested her head against his chest, calming at the solid thump-thump-thump of his rapidly beating heart. He made her feel human again.

Damon tilted her chin up with one finger and his blue eyes sought hers out. He searched her face as if trying to discover the answers of their amazing connection there. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he said, his voice a rough whisper as he lowered his head until their lips were an inch apart and they were practically breathing the same air.

"I could easily say that to you too," Elena replied softly, her gaze focusing on his lush, sensual lips.

He palmed her face in his hands. "Who are you?"

"Elena," she answered, getting lost in his striking blue eyes.

He nodded as if coming to some internal decision. "I want you, Elena," he said, his voice sandpaper rough with the overwhelming lust zinging through his body.

Elena could scent the arousal dripping off him. It was making her head spin. Her hands came up and gripped the wrists that had her face captured. "Then take me," she said simply. And she meant it. She wanted to be his and he hers. Nothing and no one had ever made her *feel* like Damon Salvatore did.

Now that he'd admitted his desire, Damon wanted to act on it. He looked around frantically for somewhere private. He wasn't the quick hook-up, one night stand guy, and this was totally out of his comfort zone, but it was beyond his control. There was one thing and one thing only going through his head—he had to have this woman and he had to have her right-now!

"Where?" he all but growled.

Elena took his hand in hers. "Follow me," she panted, leading him back into the house and up the stairs. She knew how these parties worked—there was always a *special* room set aside for the frat brothers or the more impatient couples that couldn't wait to get home.

To the right and down the hall, she spotted a couple making out in front of a door labeled with a huge red 'Confidential' sign. Elena knew that was the room she was looking for.

"Looks like it's occupied," Damon breathed behind her, his husky voice sounding disappointed and aroused simultaneously.

Elena glowered at the couple blocking the door and realized she'd never wanted to kill someone—or something so badly! "Wait here," she whispered to him. "Let me see if I can um…change their minds."

Damon frowned at her, but she was walking away from him before he could ask her how she thought she'd accomplish that. They looked pretty eager to him.

Elena made her way over to them and just as they managed to open the door (in between kissing) she tapped the guy on the shoulder. "Excuse me…" The guy scowled, but before either of them could yell at her for interrupting them, she compelled them into believing they'd had a great night—both of them had achieved the 'Big-happy' and they were exhausted.

"Time to go home," she said softly. "But…" she added, "you'll call each other tomorrow and make another date for next weekend."

Caroline would laugh at her, but Elena never liked to compel people into doing or, in this case, *not* doing something that could change their destiny. These two might be meant for each other and she didn't want to stand in the way of that.

Damon approached her after the couple had passed by him, sighing about 'how wonderful each other were'. His face clearly showed how amazed he was. "How did you…?"

"Is that what you really want to talk about?" Elena asked, gripping him by his shirt. She hauled him in for a deep kiss and moaned when he gasped and she was able to slide her tongue into the hot, wet cavern of his delectable mouth.

He didn't answer. He simply grabbed her face and kissed her back, giving in to the passion that was roiling around in his gut.

They burst through the door kissing heatedly. Elena shrugged off her leather jacket as her fingers quickly went to work on divesting him of the (far too many) clothes he wore. She shoved the jacket off his shoulders and Damon aided her by lowering his arms, letting the garment drop to the floor. Next, she attacked his shirt, nearly ripping the damned thing off him in her haste to finally get a look at the chest that had been tormenting her dreams for weeks now.

"Yes!" he hissed when her nails scraped the hard muscles of his pectorals as she yanked his shirt open, revealing his sculpted chest and rippling, rock hard abs.

Her hands roamed over his perfect body, savoring the way the muscle moved under his smooth skin. Elena's mouth watered. He was… "Magnificent," she murmured.

Damon's hands weren't idle either. He'd never undressed a woman before, but he was going on pure instinct when he grabbed the hem of her tank top and dragged it upwards. Elena gasped, his fingers left goose-bumps in their wake as he pulled the shirt over her head.

"My God…I've never…" He swallowed thickly at the sight of her lace covered breasts. Her nipples were hard and pressing against the delicate fabric. He flushed. He didn't want to look incompetent, but she was so-so incredible.

"I know," Elena said, leaning up to brush a kiss across his lips. "You're so sexy." Kiss. "So incredible." Kiss. "I've never felt like this," she confessed, kissing him again and forgetting, for once, her instinctual need to be in control. "Please…" she added, arching her back and offering herself up to him. "I need you."

It was an offer he couldn't resist. Something about *this* woman blew all his beliefs out of the water. He didn't understand it, but it simply was—he needed her. Damon quickly unsnapped her pants and pulled them down her long, slender legs. Elena finished the job by kicking them off and away; neither of them noticed or cared where they landed because her hands were working the button of his jeans simultaneously. The *zziipp* sound echoed in the room for a moment before Elena snaked a hand inside and gripped the hard ridge of his arousal through the soft cotton of his boxer/briefs. She used her hand on him, stroking him, and his head fell back, a long groan of pure unadulterated desire was wrung from deep inside his chest.

"Oh. My. God." At one time he'd have considered that blasphemy, but then again, he'd never imagined having a woman's hand on him could feel so unbelievably good either.

Stricken by his sheer beauty in that moment, Elena's hand paused in her caressing and his eyes snapped open, burning with need.

"Don't stop. Please." He gripped her wrist and moved her hand again, up and down, over and over, pleasuring himself with her palm. His eyes closed again and his head tilted back. "Feels…so…good," he gasped, his Adams-apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed convulsively.

Black veiny lines appeared around Elena's eyes and her gums ached with the need to sink her fangs into the corded jugular vein running along his strong, innocent throat. He was far too tempting. But, Elena wanted more from him than a quick fuck and a snack. She didn't even understand it really, but she simply knew—he was 'the one'. It took all her supreme willpower to force her vampiric visage back and get his jeans off him instead. She tugged them down his slim hips and lean thighs, until they pooled at his feet. Damon stepped out of them, leaving him clad only in the black Calvin-Klein's that hugged his tight rear end and impressive package with a lover's embrace, drawing Elena's attention to the hard-on straining against the thin layer of fabric.

Elena dropped to her knees before him. His eyes flew open and his hands went to her shoulders, as if to steady himself.

"What are you—?" His words ended in a strangled moan as her breath blew over his rigid length.

Elena smiled up at him and grasped the elastic waistband of his boxer/briefs. "You're going to love this…" she promised.

Damon sucked in a sharp breath when she eased them down and allowed his penis to burst free from the confining layer of fabric keeping it prisoner. She licked her lips, her dark, hungry eyes focusing on the mushroom shaped head, wet with pre-cum.

"You're delicious…" She purred and took him into her mouth.

Damon let out a soft whimper as she deep throated him almost immediately. His knees trembled and his hands tightened on her shoulders for an instant before instinctually making their way to her head. He tangled his fingers in her hair and held on for dear life as she gave him his first (and he had to assume-most amazing) blow job-ever.

She bobbed her head up and down, taking him in from tip to root and Damon clenched his eyes shut as the most extraordinary sensations assaulted him. Her hot, wet mouth felt spectacular and he didn't want her to ever stop, but all too soon, his entire body went rigid. He was close. He couldn't resist the urge to pump his hips, shaking and writhing under her experienced mouth.

"St-stop!" He stammered, frantically trying to tug her head back afraid he was going to come in her mouth.

But Elena wasn't having it. If she couldn't have his blood, well…she would at least get to taste some part of him tonight.

Damon gasped when she swallowed him all the way down again and started to hum around his quivering length. Her hand went to his testicles and she massaged them gently.

His head fell back and he mumbled incoherently, fingers gripping her hair tightly as deep shudders began to wrack his body. His head spun, and all of a sudden it hit him. His firm belly contracted and his knees went weak as his orgasm overwhelmed him.

"Elena!" he cried softly and came, spilling himself inside her mouth.

Elena swallowed every precious drop. He tasted like sunshine and heaven; sweetness and innocence. She'd known it when she met him, but couldn't really believe a guy that looked like Damon could be a virgin. Yet somehow, he was.

It made Elena even wetter and hotter to have him. Once again, she felt her fangs ache to be inside him, but she held her change at bay. He was special. Far too special to be used as a 'Happy-Meal' on legs.

While he recovered, Elena used her vamp speed to remove the rest of her clothes and toss a clean sheet on the bed. In the blink of an eye, she was standing directly in front of him again. When he finally did blink open those magnificent blue eyes of his, he flashed a smile at her that made her belly clench with desire. Elena bit her lip. He was so sexy. She could easily imagine how devastating he'd be once he realized the effect that lop sided smirk had on a girl's libido-not to mention certain articles of clothing!

His 'panty-dropping' smile widened. "That was amazing!"

He was too sweet. Elena's un-dead heart fluttered and she took his hand, pulling him onto the newly remade queen-sized bed. "No, you're amazing," she whispered, stroking his tousled dark hair back from his face.

Together they slid his undershorts all the way off so that they were naked, skin to skin with him lying within the cradle of her thighs. When she locked her legs around his waist and started to rub up against him, he grew hard again almost instantly. They both glanced down at his newly re-born erection lying hot and hard against her thigh.

This time Damon's smirk was cocky. "And he's back."

Elena giggled. "I can see that."

They kissed for several moments, enjoying the feel of flesh on flesh before Elena drew back and gazed into his amazing blue gaze. "I've never wanted anyone like I want you, Damon."

If either of them noticed she'd called him by name, yet he'd never told her it-they didn't mention it. The wanton call of carnal fulfillment was upon them and they were caught in its spell. Eager to experience every licentious bit of it, the world around them faded into nothing but background noise. The only thing that mattered was the two of them, and what they could do to each other.

The tip of Damon erection brushed against the soft, dewy folds of her sex and he leaned up, bracing himself on his elbows as he pressed forward, sliding the wet tip of his cock along her nether lips.

"Me neither," he murmured, pressing his hips forward with a small groan of pleasure.

Elena tightened her thighs around him and dug her heels in his shapely backside. "Pleeeeassse…" she groaned, trying to draw him in.

Her insides were throbbing with the need to feel him filling her. Somehow, she knew it would be Damon that would complete her, make her whole again and she simply couldn't wait any longer. For the first time in over two hundred and forty years, Elena was nervous about sex, but then again, for the first time in as many years, she wasn't looking for more than just a quick meal or a release out of the act either.

He gripped the base of his shaft and guided it towards her opening. His heart was thundering in his chest as he eagerly sought out the welcoming warmth of her sheath. He may have never *actually* done the deed, but Damon instinctually knew he was glad she'd made him orgasm already. He wanted this to be as good for her as it was going to be for him.

And somehow, he knew, this was going to be mind-blowing…

He nudged her open, inching forward. A small moan escaped him as the head of his cock entered her.

"You feel so good. So wet," he said hoarsely. Elena could only nod as he inched forward slowly, a dawning look of wonder spreading across his handsome face as he slid deeper, stretching and filling her until with a final thrust of his hips, he drove home, seating himself fully inside her for the first time.

It was breathtaking.

"Oh-God, Damon-yes!" Elena gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders. No one had ever felt this good. Not in over two hundred years had Elena felt this kind of satisfaction with a lover and he hadn't even begun to move yet!

His chest swelled. He must be doing something right. She clenched around his girth and it sent another sizzling chill down his spine. Her nails scraped along his back and he stared down into her beautiful face. He felt so connected to her, and not just because he was—literally connected to her. His heart fluttered in his chest and he wanted to say something special; something monumental. And yet, speech evaded him. His brain wouldn't or couldn't seem to function at that higher level. And Damon now understood what all the fuss was about, and yet, he had a feeling it wasn't always this heavenly. It was her…

Finally he spoke. "Elena." It was only her name, but the meaning behind it hid a wealth of emotions.

The urge to move overwhelmed him and he extended his arms, holding himself above her . "Look at me," he entreated.

Elena complied, raising her chocolate brown gaze to clash with his fiery blue one. His hair was sweaty, sticking up here and there and he looked wild and intense. They stared at one another for a long time as he slid slowly out and pushed back inside just as slowly. It was a deep, pregnant moment, filled with hunger.

Elena wanted more. "I want you, Damon. Take me."

He didn't hesitate. In a second, he'd crushed his mouth to hers as he withdrew and then surged forward again, faster this time. Driving deep and pounding into her again and again, making her writhe and moan as he thrust in and out of her body.

"Is this real?" he gasped, brushing her hair back, so he could look into her sweet face.

"It's real, Damon. I've been waiting for you," she replied. "Only for you. I've always wanted you."

"Shit…" he cursed softly. That was another new thing for him, but tonight was all about new things…

He gripped her hands in one of his and redoubled his efforts, fucking her hard and kissing her like she was the last living thing giving him life as he drove them both onward, toward completion.

When they came…they came together. Damon held Elena to him and swore he found Heaven on Earth after-all. And Elena knew she'd found the mate she wanted for eternity. Both were happy.

He raised his head and smiled goofily. "Is this the best Valentine's Day or what?"

Elena brought his luscious lips down for a soft kiss. "You haven't seen nothing yet."

************D&E*************

**Ten Years Later:**

Damon cuddled his wife's body closer to his body for just a moment. He loved this time, waking up with her snuggled up to his chest. It was magical and he savored it for a moment. Finally, the need to put his plan into action overcame him and he kissed the back of her neck gently before easing out of bed, very, very quietly. It was hard to sneak around when your wife was a vampire, but Damon had gotten damned good at being stealthy over the last ten years.

It was Valentine's Day _and_ the anniversary of their first night together. Damon had something special in mind for today.

He padded naked across their bedroom and quietly opened his dresser drawer. He retrieved the two small boxes he'd stashed there earlier in the week and then crept back to the bed.

Lying on her side, her back to him, Elena smiled, but kept her eyes closed. She'd felt him leave the bed immediately. Her senses were so attuned to him that she could pick Damon out in a crowd of ten thousand men. She'd felt his absence the second he'd left her, but he liked to think he was sneaky, so she let him.

When he crawled back up on the bed, she rolled over and pretended to only just wake up. "Mmmmm, good morning, baby," she said softly, blinking open her eyes and smiling up at him.

He flashed her that one sided smirk that never failed to make her un-dead heart throb. "Good morning, love," he said and leaned down to kiss her. Elena cupped his jaw as she gave herself over to his kiss. His tongue swirled around hers, massaging it and making her moan softly. Even after ten years together, he still had the power to make her lose herself whenever his mouth touched hers and Elena wasn't at all surprised that she fell more and more in love with him each and every day. Only Damon had ever made her *feel* like she was human all over again. She'd never get enough of him.

He pulled back and chuckled at Elena's pout. "Don't pout," he said, tapping her nose.

"But I want…"

He grinned. "I know." He glanced down his body and waved a hand at the hard on he was sporting. "So do I, but I have a plan for today."

"One that doesn't include sex?" Elena asked, raising a dubious brow.

He chuckled. "I never said that."

He produced the two boxes he'd been hiding behind his back. "Happy Valentine's Day-slash-Anniversary, sweetheart."

Elena sat up. Her smile was radiant as she reached for the boxes. She opened the pink one first and gasped at the gorgeous platinum ring with a lapis lazuli stone set in the middle surrounded by diamonds. It was a stunning ring.

"Damon, it's beautiful, but…" It was lapis lazuli, so she knew it was a day walker ring. She already had one. Why was he replacing it?

"Read the inscription on the band," he prompted.

Elena did and her eyes got misty as she read out loud. "Forever…" She leaned up and kissed him. "Oh, Damon, thank you."

"I had Bonnie spell it for you," he said softly.

Elena immediately took off her old ring and slipped the far prettier and infinitely more special ring on the middle finger of her right hand.

Damon handed her the blue box next. She opened it quickly, but frowned when she noticed it was a man's ring. "Wha—?" But all of a sudden she noticed the stone and a soft gasp cut off her words as her eyes flew to his face. "Damon! Does this mean what I think it means?"

Damon looked up from the lapis lazuli ring he'd had Bonnie spell for him and nodded. "It's time, 'Lena. I'm ready."

Elena's throat closed up. After she'd come clean about being a vampire (which he'd taken far better than she'd expected considering his family had once hunted her kind) they'd discussed him turning many times, but Damon had wanted to wait and Elena had always respected his decision. He'd told her wanted to A: First off, at least be older than her when he did it and B: He'd wanted to really experience life before he died. And he had—they had—together. He kept her secret from his family. Never uttering a word about what Elena was. He knew as well as she did how that'd go over.

"Are you sure?" she asked breathlessly. "Your family—"

"Will grieve for me, but without you, I'm nothing. I love you, Elena and I want to spend eternity with you."

Elena searched his face and saw nothing but his fierce determination to finally join her. She smiled softly. "You planned this. Waited until today because of the day, right?"

"Yep," he said, popping the 'P'. "Kind-a apropos right? You kill me on the same day I actually started to live ten years ago…"

"Damon, don't mention me killing you. I don't know if I can."

He winked. "You'll do it and with a song in your heart because you know that's the only way we can be together forever. He stroked his knuckles along the soft curve of her cheek. "It's what we both want and really…us-together-forever…that's the whole point isn't it?"

Elena couldn't speak. What she felt for him surpassed the simple word LOVE. It was omnipotent. She craved Damon like she needed blood to survive. "Yes," she breathed finally.

"Good then let's get on with it," he teased. "I'm eager to test out the theory of vamp stamina."

He wriggled his brows at her and did this eye thing he'd developed a few years ago. It never failed to make her wet, hot and excited.

Elena let her vampire visage out. "God, I love that eye thing you do."

"Show me," he murmured.

In a heartbeat, she'd used her vamp speed to pin him under her on the bed. "Happy valentine's day, Damon," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Elena," he said and arched his hips causing her to moan as his erection brushed against her sex. He smirked up at her and grinned cockily. "Now bite me."

Her soft peal of laughter echoed in the room. "Ass…" she quipped, but bit her wrist just the same.

"You love it," he whispered, shuddering as her fangs brushed his throat. He loved—fucking loved it when she bit him.

"Yeah, I do," she agreed before sinking her razor sharp teeth into his neck.

"Oh fuck-yes!" Damon groaned when she bit him. His erection throbbed and he grabbed her hips and positioned her over his cock.

"I love you, wife," he said, entering her at the same time as he grabbed her wrist and began to drink.

They made love fast and hard, cementing their bond with blood as they prepared for eternity together. Damon wasn't scared. He was excited. Excited to begin a whole new life with the woman he loved more than he loved life itself.

And as Damon thrust up into his wife and swallowed down the sweet elixir that would soon make him her eternal mate too; he haphazardly mused that eternity with Elena wouldn't always be hearts and rainbows, but…he knew without a doubt it would be pretty damned close to perfect and really, wasn't that what everyone wanted out of life? To love and be loved by the one person who made you whole.

It was his last thought before he climaxed.

Elena cupped his face as his hot cum flooded her womb. "I love you," she breathed and then she snapped his neck.

The End


End file.
